<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Shadowless by sjkwfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306304">Burning Shadowless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjkwfics/pseuds/sjkwfics'>sjkwfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst, Boyfriends, Cardcaptor Sakura - Freeform, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by..., M/M, Magic, Male Homosexuality, Super Junior - Freeform, Two Shot, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjkwfics/pseuds/sjkwfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years have passed since the last fight to collect the mystic Clow artifacts, however it seems that the young Kinomoto Sakura - now landed in the exciting but stressful world of high school commitments - isn't grant any way to rest as her Cards have yet again begun a tireless uprising.</p><p>The Guardians of the Cards can't help her either as their human alter egos are way more preoccupied while dealing with a disease that is gradually eating up all of Yue's powers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning Shadowless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't expect who knows what kind of masterpiece, it's just a tentative angst work I thought of while binge-watching the anime these days, and I realized that I could somehow mash-up Kyuwook with Kero-chan and Yue characters. Don't hate me. Moreover, it's the first angsty fiction I've ever written after a long drought... </p><p>Follow me on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/Borawook">@Borawook</a> for more updates and fangirl on Super Junior ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Take care and if you need anything, just call us."</p><p>That goodbye was whispered after nervously clearing his voice. Every time they parted ways by the door, that “take care” came slightly before the usual, genuine smile Sakura always gifted him with. </p><p>Taking a look at the girl, her enthusiasm – sometimes a bit too naive still – was contagious and for certain reasons reminded Kero-chan of the past memories they had lived and shared together, when the girl was still no more than a young child, despite being already in charge of carrying out a very big and important mission.</p><p>Another sigh. The main gate clicked close with a creaking noise made by the rusty hinges.</p><p>He was already walking back home then.</p><p>Those memories seemed so far away, so distant, now that the girl was all grown up and about to graduate high school. Life had changed so much, it tasted different: sweet at the beginning, then infinitely bitter the more it dawned upon him that their past was – like the name told – simply past and like that it couldn’t come back, relived or changed either.</p><p>Kero-chan knew that too well, when sometimes he lost himself in deep thoughts and took his time to thoroughly examine the hands of a mature man, watch every knuckle pop out with the smallest gesture, each vein run in an intricate web, sometimes green, other times blue under the sunlight.</p><p>Life was different. It had become much harsher, merciless.</p><p>Everything was way easier back then, when he was nothing more than a small lion-shaped plushie which used to sleep in a Barbie doll bed that Sakura kept hidden in her drawer, away from indiscreet eyes.</p><p>In thousands of years, he had never known what videogames were, however he would have paid just whichever amount of money to be able to go back to those carefree times when everything he did was endlessly play in front of the tv screen from day to night. Going back to that long-lost condition would have meant looking for the tranquility that came with being a simple plushie that belonged to an elementary student, too young and naïve to fully understand the gravity of life.</p><p>Again, despite her mission.</p><p>Truthfully, it was the mission the reason for Sakura to visit him. Like every other afternoon, the girl used the excuse of meeting up with her classmates to study, only to sneak into her two Guardians’ house instead and there exchange updates on the usual events that happened because of the Clow Cards everywhere around the city.</p><p>Some unusual energy fields, hallucinations that took place instead of her dreams, now even the rebellion of some of the strongest Cards.</p><p>“They want to get rid of their connection with their Master and probably establish a hierarchy within,” Yue explained some months prior, during a similar afternoon rendezvous.</p><p>Sakura sat on her heels, sipping green tea by the small coffee table, and silently nodding from time to time to acknowledge the wise Guardian’s explanation. </p><p>She was totally clueless about the confused looks Kero-chan constantly threw him, then just like now.</p><p>After some more digging into it, Yue’s supposition became true after all, and that knowledge seriously left Kero-chan perplexed, almost as if he were scared about something as terrible as to make him feel as small inside as a powerless kitten.</p><p>Because Yue – his good, old friend Yue – following Clow’s will, had always been the strongest creature, the wisest among them, however the discovery of such a powerful danger threatening Sakura’s life (and theirs as well) was seriously making him doubt about Yue’s abilities for the first time in their whole lives.</p><p>In his friend’s veins blood flowed filled with dread and worry and for the longest time Kero-chan started wondering if that were somehow the main reason for his considerable weakness. Yue was getting slower, his movements sloppier during their fights and sometimes even had to sit out a few of them, leaving Sakura almost completely alone on her rebel Cards-hunt. </p><p>At the beginning, he had to be honest, Kero-chan blamed it on their body-switch.</p><p>After collecting the last of the Cards during a quite arduous fight, both Guardians’ inner powers first merged together and then divided in two distinguished halves that, if reunited as one and activated by a spell, would destroy the Cards as a defense mechanism invented to protect the Earth and its inhabitants from eventual mass extinction.</p><p>It was a trick that Clow himself thought of, fearing that the Cards might upraise against his own future successor.</p><p>Yue was involved in the biggest sacrifice. The Angel-Guardian bravely fought to contain said destructive energy within his body and for that he was seen disintegrate in a flashing blue light before vanishing in thin air towards the end of the fight. Kero-chan followed very shortly after.</p><p>If he could use all his might to erase that memory from his brain, he would do it right away.</p><p>Because just the mere thought of it was bringing back to his memory – to his touch – the enormous amount of pain felt as his shining, golden fur quickly caught fire and his skin was torn to shreds.</p><p>His rubies-encrusted crown melted just like beat iron in a furnace. The artifact was the last one to disappear after it had shifted shape and become a key - the device to activate Yue's power - as big as the size of a pinky finger. Everything that was left of the Guardian then was nothing more than dust and a thin trail that shone as bright as a sunray. With a whizz, it flew towards the same place Yue’s had left to, and silence came.</p><p>Now free from any danger, but consumed by the too quick loss of her trusted Guardians, young Sakura couldn’t help but live constantly terrified that her Cards – the ones she considered as dear friends long time before – could once again riot against her.</p><p>Left without anyone that could help her, the girl understood she was not that powerful to lead another counter-attack plan by herself - should she need one - and thus it was probably better if the Clow Book was placed somewhere no one could see for the time being.</p><p>Magic powers and Cards forgotten, oblivious to the mystic tricks a long-disappeared, crazy warlock could still pull out from his grave, her life went on just like that.</p><p>As she navigated through the mundane ups and downs of puberty, Sakura wasn’t aware of the fact that, although their former bodies had completely been destroyed, both Kero-chan and Yue’s souls – after a tireless research – had found a new home in two creatures with a pure heart. War was over, yet that did not surely mean the Guardians’ duty was.</p><p>A few days before her sixteenth birthday, Sakura was working her usual part-time shift with her best friend Tomoyo in a café nearby school. Strangely attracted by the longing look of a guy her brother’s age, she could not help but stare back, unable to tear her eyes off the man’s that glared with a small vermilion hint in them.</p><p>Like a magnet, she felt like silently and helplessly gravitating towards the small table he was sitting at. Still, he was a total stranger to her, so she could not understand the reason behind her silliness, those goofy moves as she slalomed among the tables to wipe and kept watching the man.</p><p>He was not alone. As he was rejoiced by his friend holding a tray of drinks and other baked goodies not long after, his expression changed for good. The man averted Sakura’s eyes, acting as if the girl had never existed in the first place, and moved them towards the man that was sitting by his side, seemingly much more interested in acknowledging his presence now that they held hands in the unmistakable fashion of two lovers. The vermilion shade that crept in his eyes was long gone, replaced by so deep a sweetness directed towards his companion.</p><p>Furiously blushing, the girl turned her head away and quickly ran to clear her other pending tasks. However, her mind was still somehow too focused in trying to recall where else she could have met that familiar pair of eyes before.</p><p>The more she thought about it, the more she could not deny that the uneasiness that she would have normally felt if daily stared and stalked by strangers was now becoming more and more customary. Almost like she was not really bothered by finding either one or both men on the route to and from school, or even downtown, curiously strolling in the same shops she visited with her friends during summer sale days.</p><p>Perhaps it was her naivety still, but Sakura did not particularly mind have them that close. Probably because it was just a matter of coincidence, after all Tokyo was a big place to live in! Or that was what she told Shaoran when her boyfriend – justly – talked her into alerting the police for being continuously stalked by creepy, older men.</p><p>Well, she could not tell him that she did not felt threatened either, because he would have simply gone nuts and blame her stupidity for being that dense.</p><p>So, when they were casually taking a walk around the neighborhood and ended up in the strangely deserted Penguin Park one August afternoon, Shaoran decided to confront the strangers who happened to be walking just a few feet behind.</p><p>“Oh god! It feels so good! I’ve been yearning to do this for so long!” the tallest from the pair exclaimed after giving Shaoran a quite painful smack in the head, leaving the boy wincing and dumbfounded.    </p><p>The man sported the same fiery crimson gleam in his eyes, although his irises were looking brighter with that unusual amber-like shade. They were betraying an amused thrill, but when the man turned around to look for his companion and found this one keeping his poise, not laughing, his own smile died on the lips.</p><p>“That’s enough, Cerberus!” the smaller man sighed as he kept both arms crossed on the chest and slowly shook his head as to lecture him.</p><p>Sakura gasped.</p><p>Never in her sane mind she could believe to have found her two Guardians safe and sound again.</p><p>Actually, she did believe their words only when the two strangers finally changed their forms to show the girl how they normally looked as the giant, golden-furred, winged-lion and the white-haired, stern angel with a pair of icy blue eyes.</p><p>“Seeing you looking like a man is definitely the strangest thing I’ve ever experienced, Kero-chan!” Sakura explained, quickly correcting herself as he murmured a shy <em>Kyuhyun</em> a little after.</p><p>She hid the enthusiasm and excitement of meeting them behind one of her usual, kind smiles.</p><p>“As if you haven’t experienced much worse,” he snorted “That night I simply followed Yue’s soul while looking for a new body to occupy. If I had known we would live as two lovers in the future, I would have categorically refused that he picked Ryeowook’s body!”</p><p>The lion stretched his back and sat on his hind, still looking tall and proud even a few moments before the known golden light appeared and briefly wrapped the Guardian with its blinding brightness. A little while later, the tall man with amber-colored eyes and chestnut brown hair from before appeared and walked up to the nearest bench in the lion's stead.</p><p>One more sigh accompanied Yue’s movements as he – just like his friend – walked a few steps back into the grassy field so to allow his body to be swallowed in a baby-blue light and there transform into his mortal alter-ego.</p><p>The smaller man appeared still surrounded by shining flashes of lights quickly vanishing in the air.</p><p>His mortal shape looked just as flawless as his Guardian-look. Ryeowook had soft, medium ash brown hair, a pair of thin pink lips stretched in a sincere smile and charcoal black eyes that glinted with a calm, blue-ish shade.</p><p>Still descending on the ground, Ryeowook stretched both hands towards Kyuhyun, silently asking for the man to help him down on his feet. Kyuhyun ended up softly hugging him, as he held the man around the hips.</p><p>“We can feel them, Sakura. We can feel your Guardians living within us and trust me, we’ll do our best to help you with whatever you need,”</p><p>Ryeowook said. Yue’s deep voice had fast become a little higher and, as Ryeowook spoke, sounded clearer than chirping birds in a crispy spring morning, meaning that the transformation was complete.</p><p>It was their first meeting after years of solitude.</p><p>As Sakura used every occasion to arrange meetings, she often visited the couple not only she tied with them a new friendship bond, but she also learnt many new things about the Clow Cards.</p><p>For example, she was told that – being both Cerberus and Yue made with the same essence of the sun and the moon – they could not die that easily, but their bodies could. In case that happened, their souls were bound to endlessly roam until a new, suitable body to inhabit could be found. That happened so to allow them both to keep watching over the Cards and each of Clow’s successors.</p><p>In particular, the night of the last fight, the night when Sakura had truly believed Kero-chan and Yue were gone, the two souls had almost quickly found their new home within a couple of two lovers who didn’t live so far away from Yue’s former avatar: Yukito’s house.</p><p>It wasn't a coincidence that they moved in that very same house a few months later than the body-switch happened.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be seen looking like a giant lion by the door, what if some passerby sees you?” Yue’s deep voice resounded at first, coming from the same veranda where he – as Yukito – often received Sakura’s visits in the past. It was brief though, almost a fleeting note before it could be heard as the bright chirping that were Ryeowook’s voice.</p><p>Although involved in petty, child-like fights with his lunar counterpart ever since their first meeting, in truth Kero-chan liked the man he had chosen as his avatar very much. Yue’s new version was somehow reminding him of the kindness and spontaneity that were Yukito’s main traits and, if he only dug further into Ryeowook’s personality, he would just understand that those were only a few of the many aspects that his own human-version loved the most of the former. </p><p>Whenever his dormant-self hid within Kyuhyun, Kero-chan felt in fact a huge wave of emotions – love – rushing through the man who was totally, madly, and incorrigibly enamored with Ryeowook and their whole ongoing connection.  </p><p>A swift jump was all that it took to move from the main gate to where Ryeowook sat. Wiggling his tail, Kero-chan walked and brushed his fur against the man’s legs, showering Ryeowook with unspoken affection in the same fashion of a docile kitten. The lion purred in satisfaction when he heard Ryeowook sweetly giggle, the small, warm hand planted on the furry head of the animal so to stroke it a few times.</p><p>Then the usual golden light appeared with its blinding trail, wrapped the animal in its entirety and in his stead released a yawning Kyuhyun.</p><p>“It wouldn’t surprise me if one day people from the area called the police to have them hunt the neighborhood lion!” Kyuhyun swore as he stretched legs and arms to relieve the stiffness in his muscles. He was not that used to crawling on all fours, after all.</p><p>Tiredly, he plopped next to Ryeowook and sat with him, allowing his lover to tilt the head and comfortably place it on his shoulder.</p><p>Ryeowook moved his hand on Kyuhyun’s thigh and began to softly caress it.</p><p>“I don’t want anyone taking you away from me,” he pouted, keeping his absent stare fixated on the bush of roses that he had begun to grow in the garden a couple years before.</p><p>“Controlling Cerberus is way too difficult!” Kyuhyun snorted “I wonder why I tell you this, though. I mean, you got the wisest among the two. Nothing to worry about!”</p><p>The more he talked, the closer he was to become just as stubborn and quick-tempered like Kero-chan. The similarities between them were far too many, making Kyuhyun the perfect creature to host the lion guardian at this point.</p><p>“Are we always going to fight about this?” Ryeowook asked, not able to contain a hint of exhaustion in his sleepy voice and stirring worries in his lover for that.</p><p>Kyuhyun felt a pang in his chest, which made him shiver from head to toe.</p><p>The man quickly lifted his arm and drew Ryeowook closer, allowing him to cuddle. Silently Kyuhyun held Ryeowook like that for a while, however the weight of his worries was becoming heavier with each passing second and he felt powerless against that pain he felt.</p><p>A bit unsure on how to address the matter yet again, Kyuhyun voiced his true fears: “Why didn’t you tell her?” he asked, a bit of a scolding-note audible in the harshness of his voice, before this could shake away, eaten by arising doubts.</p><p>Silently, Ryeowook hugged Kyuhyun around the torso, shifting in the hold without saying much, like he usually did when he wanted to get Kyuhyun’s wholehearted attention – his proximity, his warmth – without pleading for it at all. It was customary for him to share more skinship than words, but lately that same exact behavior, that he had grown to like at the beginning of their relationship, Kyuhyun was loathing so much as he deemed it just another way for Ryeowook to run away from his problems.</p><p>By doing that, holding hands, silently basking in the warmth of a hug, or simply kissing with no haste, all those mundane actions could have had a double meaning which forced Kyuhyun to be wary of Ryeowook’s silence. Of its true nature.</p><p>“Ryeonggu,” Kyuhyun insisted.</p><p>His hand was moving in small circles on Ryeowook’s back, trying to ease the man’s fatigue and stress.</p><p>A sigh, first.</p><p>“We’ve already talked about it, Kyu.”</p><p>And then Ryeowook’s icy answer hastily come out.</p><p>The hand on Ryeowook’s back stopped moving. Fighting inside on whether to simply remove it or not, Kyuhyun felt once again hurt by Ryeowook’s own frustration. Thought the better of it so not to stir any more confusion - perhaps hurt altogether, with a little gesture that could be misinterpreted –  in the former, the taller man simply squeezed his lover in a tighter hug, aiming at infusing a bit of strength in the other man, despite the detached way Ryeowook had just spoken.</p><p>Kyuhyun felt slightly at fault, knowing that Ryeowook did not really like the approaching topic. However, he could not just let it go. Too many had been the times in which they would discuss about it and end up fighting over it, without reaching an agreement whatsoever.</p><p>There was no cure to their problem and that alone was driving Kyuhyun crazy. Ryeowook’s refusals to even try to look for a solution were adding up to that, and were just plainly unacceptable according to the former.</p><p>“Sure, we talked about it, but I don’t agree with how you want to face this situation, Ryeowook! You must tell her, or would you like her to see it with her eyes when you will be no longer able to move around by yourself?!”</p><p>Movements charged with growing irritation, Ryeowook slipped away from Kyuhyun and walked to the front door, wishing to silence every little reprimand coming from the man. Sometimes he only wished to be able to shut all surrounding noises out of his brain so to live in peace with himself.</p><p>Because every word he didn’t like usually got stuck as a chain of hideous thoughts in the depths of his mind, reverberating like a swarm of parasites which fed on his doubts and acquired power until they grew to the point they couldn’t be suppressed anymore.</p><p>Turning hypothetical <em>ifs</em> and <em>buts</em> into true, potential scenarios was just how strong the lack of self-confidence had made Ryeowook live with himself after the first episodes of his illness.</p><p>“See?” Kyuhyun exclaimed much agitatedly, as he ran to Ryeowook’s side and caught him by the waist before the man could trip on the ground.</p><p>Swaying that dangerously, so that he had to use the wooden pillar of the nearby veranda to help himself back on his feet, wasn’t any helpful demonstration of how Ryeowook was stubbornly shutting out all Kyuhyun’s suggestions and options on how to fix his own health. It really was no use and it only showed weakness instead.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Ryeowook breathed, those words rolling on his tongue a little lower than a normal whisper. His fair skin was losing the natural complexion tone, making him look slightly more like a ghost despite the orange-ish light of the fast setting sun bathing him completely.</p><p>“Ryeonggu!” Kyuhyun insisted, stomping his feet before squatting down and collecting Ryeowook’s whole body in a brand-new hold. A bit unsteady, he managed to piggy-back carry the man inside their house and all the way to the living room, sparing Ryeowook of any tiring effort.</p><p>“Sakura…” Ryeowook spoke as he felt his back touch the soft suede fabric of the couch “she’s just a girl and we must protect her,”</p><p>“Against our will!” Kyuhyun groaned, losing like that the last strain of his patience and self-control “We were completely fine before the spirits of some thousand-year old magical creatures possessed our bodies without permission!” </p><p>“Kyuhyun! Are you even listening yourself?”</p><p>“Yes, I am! I’m very well aware of what I’m saying and that is I didn’t want to live like this, juggling our lives between mortal dangers coming from a stupid deck of Cards that emanate some magic we know nothing about!” he quickly spurted his thoughts, exasperated to see Ryeowook still caring too much about the absurd situation they were stuck in.</p><p>“This thing might kill us anytime, Ryeowook! Do you remember what happened to Yukito, don’t you?” the man added with no roundabout. The forced reminder rang more atrociously in Ryeowook’s ears as that topic was widely considered a taboo in their group. </p><p>Yue’s body-switch had inevitably involved the Kinomotos’ young friend’s death, which however was rarely brought up in their conversations, hoping to spare them all of bad memories. Especially Sakura.</p><p>Kneeling in front of Ryeowook and prying his legs open so he could slip closer to the man, Kyuhyun tiredly exhaled: “I just want our old lives back. Perhaps it was a bit monotonous, between work and study, but at least I have always had you with me and that alone makes me so happy! You know that, don’t you?”</p><p>Kyuhyun cupped Ryeowook’s face in his hands and gently held it near his own.</p><p>His heart leapt when Ryeowook nodded, his cheeks softly brushing in the warmth hold.</p><p>“You… you can’t go on like this while he feeds on your life energy! The Cards want that power and will not stop before they can get it! If only we talked about this with her, maybe we could find a way to stop them and maybe, just maybe… split our lives from the Guardians’,”</p><p>“Kyu, Sakura can’t do anything to force the separation and,” Ryeowook tried to convince him but Kyuhyun was not having any. He did not want to be interrupted with more excuses and simply went on with his rant.</p><p>“Yue has always dealt with this destructive power, but he’s barely managed to handle it on his own! Not even his avatar could help him throughout the centuries, how in hell do you think you can do it all alone?! You…” Kyuhyun suddenly stopped. He bit his lips, nervously chewed the bottom one so to put a halt to that surging wave of words that – he knew – if he pronounced would more likely become the truth.</p><p>Cautiously, he tried to refrain that thought from slipping out his mind but his throat burnt and itched while holding in that heavy knot and in the end Kyuhyun's resolve collapsed as his voice vibrated in the air, almost casting a horrible spell.</p><p>“You can’t see yourself like I do, Ryeowook. You can’t see how your skin is gradually graying, your moves are careful and lethargic and your eyes… they look lifeless, dull, deprived of their light.”</p><p>Kyuhyun placed a hand on Ryeowook’s chest, over his heart and put a gentle pressure, hoping to shake him to a brand-new realization of the truth: “This hideous this is eating you alive!” he murmured, beyond any coherent limit to keep holding back the tears that had threatened to stain his cheeks. Some got caught between his lashes, but the fattest ones were freely rolling down and under his chin.</p><p>“I’m so freaking scared to lose you,” Kyuhyun revealed, his voice caught up amidst the sobbing mess he had just become. His trembling shoulders were showing just how much fragile and scared he could become if he thought of his life without his soulmate.</p><p>Ryeowook doubled over and closed both arms around Kyuhyun to hold him close.</p><p>“Nothing bad will happen, Kyu. Trust me,” he murmured and pressed a kiss on Kyuhyun’s crown of the head so to hide the bitter gulp of awareness that had just caught up his throat.</p><p>Kyuhyun, who had always been rather strong-willed, quick-tempered, and stubborn even before being contaminated by Cerberus’ soul, was now feeling useless for the first time in his entire life.</p><p>If he could have looked at himself from the outside, surely the sight that would have paraded in front of his eyes wouldn’t be of his liking: he was a ball of trembling muscles that wouldn’t stop sobbing even underneath his lover’s reassuring touch, he was bent over Ryeowook’s knees and had his fingers violently gripping the man’s pants as if fisting the clothes could somehow mean he would secure the hold on Ryeowook forever and in the future ahead.</p><p>He didn’t want to let go as he meekly despaired, unable to accept the few words of comfort that Ryeowook would obstinately – and at the top of his too damn contagious positivity – feed him every other day, seasoned with a sprinkle of sweetness, a few caresses here and there and kisses… an avalanche of kisses.</p><p>Also making love had become a bubble of happiness were just the two of them and nothing else existed. It was a way for them to feel united, bask in the pureness of their reciprocated feelings without being too much concerned by Ryeowook’s deteriorating health.</p><p>After all, what would possibly go well if the cause of their misery were none other than a mysterious power that they – as two mere humans – didn’t know anything about before and couldn’t contrast with their sole strength even when they got involved with Sakura.</p><p>They were still hunted like beasts in the woods by a bunch of Cards that were ready to rebel against the will of their current Master, if that meant being able to own the only weapon that – as absurd as it sounded – had been created to destroy them in case of excessive danger, and by their original Creator, nonetheless.</p><p>The frequent, unusual switch of property, culminated to Sakura’s advent, had triggered this seemingly ticking bomb, instilling a perverted, awful project in the strongest Cards’ minds so to establish a finally independent and Master-untied existence they could rule by themselves.</p><p>To do that, the only thing they needed was for Yue’s power to vanish, which was why they were after Ryeowook, whom, in the meanwhile, physically and mentally suffered as the power within himself grew stronger by the day.</p><p>As a matter of fact, it felt like the magic source had understood the upcoming danger and thus was trying to activate a sort of self-protection mechanism which, unfortunately, was needing the Guardian’s avatar’s life as its nourishment.</p><p>Raising the bar high for what was at stake, Kyuhyun looked anything but ready to give up the fight.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>